What Happens Next
by blackandblue13
Summary: With the Lucifractor having been destroyed, Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica, and Rory should be going back to their normal vampire-fighting days while Ethan looks for the cure to vampirism. But what happens when Ethan is bitten during a fight? **Sequel to "After the Lucifractor"**
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's been a year since I published "After the Lucifractor" and I lied about not having a sequel. I do. I re-watched MBAV on Netflix (whoo!) and got this idea. WHOO! Okay, now you should probably get to reading the story. **

* * *

Sarah pulled a piece of wood off the fence and threw it to Ethan, who turned and stabbed an oncoming vampire. Benny and Rory pointed their holy water-filled water guns at two others. And Erica killed another with a stake Sarah had previously given to her before the fight broke out.

The five teens had been walking home after school let out, when a group of vampires, not much bigger than the five of them, were looking for a bite. Trouble started brewing at this encounter, and ended in a horrible fight. Four of these vampires had already been killed, leaving five with the exception of Sarah, Erica, and Rory.

Ethan was left on his own to deal with a vampire while his friends were a bit further away. Since Ethan wasn't able to get close enough to stake the vampire and he didn't have any holy water-filled balloons or guns on him, the vampire kept moving around.

"I bet you'll be able to catch me as easily as you're able to catch a date, huh?" the vampire boy teased him.

"For your information, I could ask a girl out if I wanted to," Ethan said back. "You're just making fun of me because you can't get one yourself."

The vampire lunged at Ethan, both of them wrestling on the ground. The vampire hissed and nicked Ethan's neck, leaving two bleeding fang marks above his collarbone. Ethan exclaimed in pain, signalling Benny to throw a holy water-filled balloon at the vampire, reducing him to ash on the ground surrounding Ethan. Benny held out a hand and pulled Ethan off the ground.

"You okay, E?"

"Yeah," Ethan responded. He rubbed a hand over the spot where the vampire bit him and pulled his shirt collar over to hide it.

"That guy didn't bite you, right?" Benny joked. "Heh, that'd be pretty funny." Sarah hit him in the stomach at that remark. "Ow!"

Ethan held up his left arm. "No, he just scratched me." He showed Benny where the vampire had dug his nails into Ethan's arm through his jacket.

"You need a band-aid or do you think you can handle that 'injury' yourself?" Erica laughed. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, guys, I have to go now; my mom wants me to try these weird recipes she found on the Internet," Rory said. "_And they're vegetarian!_" His friends looked at him like he was crazy. "That means no animals involved! Completely different from my crunchy critter snacks!" Rory was out of there in a flash.

"Well, I'm gonna go out for a bite," Erica said. "Come on, Sarah."

"I'll make sure she doesn't turn anyone or eat the whole football team." Sarah ran after her friend.

"I gotta go help Grandma so if you're actually a vampire, it wasn't my fault." Benny backed away, turned, and left Ethan on his own.

Ethan walked in the other direction, towards his house when he rubbed his hand on his neck. It felt like it was burning, even though Benny had only gotten some holy water from the balloon on it when he threw it at the vampire.

When Ethan got home, he called out for his parents and Jane, only to find a note on the fridge door.

"'Dear Ethan, Jane is staying at a friend's tonight and your father and I will be home late - there's leftover pizza in the fridge if you get hungry - DON'T HAVE ANY PARTIES and Benny is welcome to stay the night as long as you don't break anything. Love, Mom.'" Ethan read aloud to himself. "Guess my plans are cancelled." He said sarcastically and laughed.

Ethan grabbed his backpack that he had thrown near the front door previously and threw it in his bedroom when he got upstairs. He took off the jean jacket he was wearing and flung it at his bed and went to the bathroom.

Ethan locked the door, even though no one would have interrupted him. He pulled the collar of his shirt down to examine his neck and where the vampire bit him. Ethan looked into the mirror and at his neck. The mark was still there, but his reflection was fading and reappearing as he was looking at himself. He tore his glance from the mirror, blinked a few times, then looked back. His reflection was still in between being on the mirror and not there at all. He looked away and back one last time.

Ethan saw fangs come out of teeth towards the front of his mouth, like he had seen whenever Sarah, Erica, or Rory flashed their fangs.

"Holy..." he trailed off, but didn't finish his thought.

Ethan screamed.

* * *

***cue theme song***


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try to update every Tuesday and see how that works out. **

* * *

"Ethan!" his mother called from the kitchen. "We're home! Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, Mom, just doing some homework!" Ethan lied.

It wasn't _completely _a lie. He had been doing his homework during the time his parents were gone; he had also been freaking out about what he had just discovered about himself. How would he tell Benny? Or Sarah? Erica and Rory? Or even Benny's grandma? Who would he tell first? And how would they react? It's not like he could just casually bring it up in a conversation. "Oh, hey, guys! So, I just found out last night that, while we were fighting and a vampire bit me, I became one. Did you guys watch the hockey game last night?"

Through the night, Ethan had also been going back and forth between the bathroom and his bedroom, hoping that what he had seen in the bathroom had been a trick of the light. Obviously it wasn't, as he had seen the same thing in his own room when he took a compact mirror with him from the bathroom.

"Do you want some dinner?" Ethan's mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'm not hungry!"

This was also a half-lie. He was hungry for pizza, but he could smell his parents' blood from his room. It was 11 P.M yet Ethan was wide awake. He wasn't sure if this was a vampire perk or the fact he drank soda _and_ coffee to try and dull any oncoming cravings. Ethan decided to sleep on it. Maybe he was hallucinating? Or he was really tired and just seeing things, say, hallucinating.

* * *

"Benny, it was just one kiss!" Erica defended, "on the cheek!"

"You couldn't have felt _nothing_!" Benny said back.

"Yeah, I could have." Erica said. "And I did feel nothing."

"But-"

"Nothing."

"Hey, guys," Ethan tried to sound casual as he readjusted his denim jacket over his collarbone, the same jacket he wore the day before. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope; Erica and Benny are just having another one of their daily arguments." Sarah, who had witnessed the whole conversation, said.

"This one's different!" Benny pointed out. "The outcome of this argument could affect our entire relationship!"

"What 'relationship' are you talking about?" Erica said. The two of them continued their dispute while Ethan and Sarah had a quieter conversation, free of feuds.

"So, you seemed pretty shaken up after last night's vampire fight." Sarah said. "Was Benny's conspiracy right?"

"What? No!" Ethan said back a little too quickly. "I mean, no. Since when have Benny's conspiracies ever turned out to be true?"

"You're right," Sarah agreed. "I just didn't want to find out if there are any other vampires in this town. I just want it to stay between Erica, Rory, and I."

"Yeah... I totally agree with you..." Ethan chuckled nervously.

* * *

"Benny, do you think it'd be a bit weird if I came over to your house to talk to your grandma?"

"No, Ethan; I think it'd be _perfectly normal_ for my best friend to come over to my house just to have a little 'heart-to-heart' with my grandmother." Benny answered sarcastically.

Ethan pretended not to see through Benny's remark. "Thanks, dude."

The two boys had been walking home from school for about fifteen minutes when Ethan brought up the question.

"Dude, of course it's weird." Benny said back. "Why would you want to voluntarily have a conversation with my grandma?"

"I just want to talk to her about... stuff." Ethan made up. "You know, a little 'boy to... best friend's grandmother' kind of conversation?"

"Even _I_ don't talk to her voluntarily." Benny said, "Most of the time, at least. I ask her about spells and homework and food and when we can hang out; stuff like that."

"Can I just come over?"

"Sure; but I gotta be a part of the conversation." Benny agreed. "And we have to have gotten into trouble for something."

"I think what I'm gonna tell her is enough trouble itself."

"What? You were going to tell my grandma about some scheme we pulled off before you tell me what it is?" Benny shook his head disapprovingly. "Not cool, man."

"You're barely even involved in it!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Then why tell her before you tell me? Huh?"

The boys reached Benny's house and he took out a key, put it in the lock, and opened the door.

"Grandma? I'm home!" Benny called from the front door as he stepped inside. "I invited Ethan over because he wants to have a boy-to-best-friend's-grandmother conversation!" Ethan closed the door behind him while Benny headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hmm... there's a note." Benny observed and he plucked it off the fridge door and read it out loud. "'Benny - I'll be back for dinner; don't break anything or find a way to destroy the town during the four hours I'm gone.'" Benny slid his backpack over to the couch where Ethan had placed his while Benny read the note. "So what was that thing you were going to tell my grandma but can't since she's not here at the moment?"

Ethan reached for his backpack. "It's nothing; I'll just wait until your grandma comes back."

"It is _so_ not nothing if we had a whole conversation about it on the way home from school!"

"Benny, just forget about it!"

"I can't forget about something like this!"

"Well, then, try!"

"No!"

"Try harder!"

"You're keeping something from me-"

"No, I'm not!"

"And I'm going to find out what it is!"

"Good luck finding out nothing, because I am keeping _nothing_ from you!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Nothing!"

"That's the exact same thing Erica said!"

"Benny, just shut up!"

"I will not shut up! And there's nothing you can do that will somehow make me shut-"

Ethan snarled in Benny's face, revealing his fangs while the irises of his eyes flashed yellow.

* * *

**I hate the word "chuckle." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, the Internet was being stupid and I went to a cake decorating course today. At least this chapter is 1,859 words long (not including this part). **

* * *

"Oh my god..." Benny stumbled back into the couch and fell over it, repeating the phrase.

Ethan, realizing what he had just done, froze on the spot. "Uh, Benny," he laughed awkwardly to try and break the tension. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Dude!" Benny came back to reality from the living room floor. "_You're a freaking vampire!_"

"Okay, so this is exactly what it looks like..."

"Why did you want to tell my grandma and not me?! I'm your best friend!"

"I imagined you would freak out like this." Ethan said. "Plus, your grandma would be able to help me if there was some day-after cure."

"Like a morning-after pill so you don't get pregnant?"

"Something like that..." Ethan said. "I was going to tell you but I think we've had enough vampire trouble on our hands lately."

"Dude, you can always come to me if you ever get turned into a blood-sucking creature like some of our friends." Benny assured him.

Ethan smiled halfheartedly but the boys' moment was interrupted by a pounding on the front door.

"Open up, geek; I know you're in there!" a voice yelled. It was Erica. "We need to talk!"

"Gah, she's gonna take one look at me and know what's up!" Ethan whisper-yelled to Benny.

"Relax, she's not gonna be able to smell your blood and..." Benny started. "Oh yeah, that might be a problem."

"Okay, I'll make a break for it when you invite her in and you distract her!" Ethan thought up quickly.

Benny got up from the floor, opened the door, and Erica came inside.

"Why do care so much about that stupid kiss?" Erica demanded as Ethan tried to creep out of the house behind her. "Leave!" She told Ethan, but then added, "actually, no. Stay there for a second."

"Um, why? What's the problem?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Your blood is h-deficient, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And I can usually smell it..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Is there a reason i can't smell it today?"

"Gotta go, bye!" Ethan bolted out of the house with his backpack over his shoulder.

Erica started to go after him until Benny grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the house.

"So, uh, we were talking about the kiss?" Benny tried to distract her, but it didn't work. Erica slapped him and chased after Ethan, leaving Benny on the floor.

* * *

When Ethan reached his house, he kept knowing on the door until Jane came to answer it.

"Hi, Ethan," Jane said as she pulled the door open. "Mom and Dad are at work and they're going straight to their date night from there. It's kinda weird they're having two date nights in a row and it's not even a weekend."

"Yeah, sure. Can I come in?" Ethan was still outside.

"Okay..." Jane answered. "Sarah's babysitting since you weren't here when I got home from school."

"Sarah's here?" Ethan quickly thought of something as he entered the house. "Just tell her I'll be in my room if she's looking for me."

"That's okay. I already know where you are." Sarah appeared behind Jane. "Anyways, I need to talk to you about something."

Ethan could tell she was angry even though she was smiling. "Why don't we talk about it down here?"

"I think it'd be better if we talked about it in private." Sarah looked to Jane. "Sorry."

"That's okay; I'll just be down here watching _Dusk_ and eating pizza." Jane compromised, but it was clear that she was annoyed.

When the two teens reached Ethan's room, Sarah shut the door behind them.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a vampire?!" She demanded.

"It never came up in a conversation?"

"It came up many times in multiple different conversations!"

"I didn't know how to tell you guys!"

"Well, you don't need to worry about that now!"

"We've been dealing with enough vampire drama in the past few months, given the previous situation with Stern, and all the vampire fighting in between..." Ethan caught his breath. "I didn't want to give you guys anything new to worry about."

"Ethan, you need to worry about yourself before you attack Jane or your parents or Benny or someone else!" Sarah ordered. "Go to Benny's grandma for blood substitute while we think of a solution. I don't want your first encounter with drinking human blood to be anything like mine."

"Like that wasn't horrible at all," Ethan reminisced sarcastically. "Benny's grandma isn't going to be home until later tonight. I was planning on sorting it out with her first but that didn't end well."

Let me guess: you almost attacked Benny and then when Erica came in, you ran off?" Sarah suspected.

"Uh, how did you know that?"

"I may have sent Erica to spy on you after I saw dried blood on your neck and the inside of your collar."

Ethan rubbed his hand over his neck where the vampire bit him. "Maybe I should have done a better job of covering it up."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "Now that this is cleared up, you should tell Rory so he's not left out of this and I should get back to watching Jane to make sure she doesn't start a fire in the microwave." Sarah opened the door only to see Jane stumble into the room, showing that she had been listening in through the door.

"I'd try to make some excuse, but this is much more interesting than _Dusk_." Jane said.

"Jane, please don't tell Mom and Dad." Ethan pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not going to have to," Jane said. "They're going to find out eventually when they see you've aged as much as Jakeward. And now you have a Rochelle."

"Jane!"

"And you two will be together forever! Except for the fact that I'm going to choose watching _Dusk_ over you two."

"Jane, promise me you're not going to tell Mom and Dad." Ethan said.

"Okay, but I don't think you'll be able to promise the same thing." Jane stated. "I want you to make my bed for a week and 20 bucks."

"They're going to find out anyways; I'm not paying you." Ethan argued.

"Can I still have 20 bucks?" Jane asked.

"Why?"

"I want 20 bucks to see this movie with some kid at school."

"Doesn't sound like 'some kid' if you're going to see a movie together." Sarah smirked.

"Never mind about that $20." Jane said and added, "I'll just ask Mom and Dad after they find out." Jane turned and left the room but grabbed the door frame and turned herself around. "By the way, Mom and Dad are going to be home at seven." Then she left.

Ethan checked his watch. "It's five now; I guess that gives Benny and I to play video games up here while you watch Jane."

"Do you want to at least talk about this? I could call Erica over and..." Sarah started.

"Okay," Ethan gave in easily. "I'll call Rory over too."

* * *

"Dude! I just heard the news!" Rory stepped into the Morgans' house. "Welcome to Club V!"

Rory, oddly enough (for himself), had come almost half an hour late to Ethan's house when he called. Benny and Erica had come earlier, fifteen minutes apart from each other's arrival, Benny coming first.

"Sorry I'm late," Rory apologized. "I was having a crunchy critter snack, but just as I started eating it, it ran away and I was chasing it halfway through the town." Rory held up a plastic bag you'd see in a grocery store. "I found another one. Want some?"

Ethan held his hands in between them. "Ew, no."

Rory shrugged, ripped open the bag, and threw whatever animal Ethan couldn't get a glimpse of into the street. Ethan closed the door as Rory walked past him.

"So what are we going to be doing here?" Ethan asked. "I wasn't really filled in with any information."

"I'm going to teach you how to catch crunchy critter snacks!" Rory exclaimed.

"I'm just gonna let you know not to turn any of the cute boys in this town into a meal," Erica said threateningly, "because I call dibs."

"Yeah, Ethan; don't eat me," Benny laughed. Erica glared at him. Benny held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I don't think either of you are going to have to worry about that..." Ethan said.

"And I'll tell you anything else they're avoiding," Sarah finished, "including how to not eat your human friends."

"Great," said Ethan. "And how long is this supposed to take?"

"We should be done before your parents get back." Sarah estimated.

* * *

For the next half hour, Sarah, Erica, and Rory explained pretty much everything they knew to Ethan that he didn't already know. Jane attempted to throw some things in, but her facts were only reliable in the _Dusk_ series.

The last thing they were set to do was Rory teaching Ethan how to catch some "crunchy critter snacks." They were in the backyard. Rory and Ethan both had a live rat in their hands, while Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Jane were watching towards the door. Besides Rory, the rest of the kids were grossed out by trying to eat a rat - even Sarah, who had lived off of rats and other small animals for a while.

"Are you sure I have to do this?" Ethan asked nervously while trying to keep the rat from running away. "Can't I just go to Benny's grandma for blood substitute every once in a while?"

"These are basic survival skills if you're ever far away from Benny's grandma!" Rory argued.

Ethan looked disgustedly back at the rat while Rory turned and began to devour the rodent.

It was at this moment the kids heard something from the house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sure you don't want to see anything right now that could possibly be outside!" Jane was yelling. Sarah noticed Jane trying to push her parents back into the house so she motioned to Rory, who unfortunately did not notice.

Jane's efforts failed.

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan stepped out of the house, Jane still trying to push them back. "What's going on here?" The two of them asked in unison.

Rory turned around, eyes yellow, blood on his fangs and a rat corpse in his palms. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Ethan's parents!" He then realized what had just happened. "Oh!" He was gone in a flash.

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan stood there, gaping and open-mouthed.

The rat that had been in Ethan's hands scurried away. "Hey, Mom and Dad," Ethan said awkwardly. "How was date night?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Morgan stood in front of the kids sitting on the sofa while Mrs. Morgan was pacing across the living room. Rory was called back from the backyard of his house.

"Is this what happens every time we go on a date night?" Mrs. Morgan stopped pacing.

"There was that one time when we played board game instead of watching a movie," Rory suggested.

"Rory, we summoned a demon because you landed on the roof and killed the satellite signal." Benny pointed out.

"So that's why the TV stopped working a week before you had that dance..." Mr. Morgan said.

"Ooh! There was that time when we acted out Ethan's date before he completely messed it up by us because the Lucifractor did some weird thing and you could've killed me, Erica, Sarah, and every other vampire in the restaurant." Rory said.

"You went on a date?" Mrs. Morgan questioned. "With who? What restaurant? What's a Lucifractor?"

"Have you ever actually killed anyone?" Mr. Morgan added.

"Um, yes, Sarah, some vampire place Erica suggested, a weapon that can destroy vampires but was destroyed by our evil vampire friend," Ethan started, "yes, but I've only killed vampires and crocodiles and an evil vampire car and an evil sky queen and a crazy mole troop leader and a hockey-playing Frankenstein and dead pets and an evil tree and our vice principal and who knows what else."

"You killed Vice Principal Stern?!" Mrs. Morgan demanded.

"Well, he was evil and tried to kill vampires," Erica pointed out. "I'm surprised I didn't drain him dry when he rejected our dancing for the talent show," she mumbled.

"Erica!" Sarah whispered.

"What? It's not like I actually did that," Erica responded.

"Wait a second," Mr. Morgan turned to Ethan. "You went on your first date?"

"Yeah..." Ethan said.

"How was it?"

"It was pretty good," Ethan smiled, "except for the part where we were kind of attacked by an invisible monster that used to guard the Lucifractor."

"I'm proud of you, Ethan. I just want you to remember-"

"Ross, we're supposed to be lecturing them!" Mrs. Morgan exclaimed.

"I was going to tell him to steer clear of vampires!"

"What?" Ethan stood up.

"They seem to be causing a lot of trouble for you!"

"Dad!"

"Ethan, can I talk to you in the office?" Mr. Morgan said. "Now?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and followed his dad to the other room.

"Why do I have to stay away from vampires? Why do I have to change this part of my life?" Ethan demanded. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I've dealt with my share of vampires in my teenage years and I only know half of what they're capable of," Mr. Morgan said. "I just want to you, your mother, and Jane safe."

"So I have to stay away from some of my closest friends?"

"You'd just be staying away from Rory and that evil vampire friend of yours. That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Benny is constantly trying to convince Erica to go on a date with him so if she ever agrees, they'll be around each other a lot," Ethan explained. "How am I supposed to stay away from myself? And I'm supposed to stay away from Sarah on top of all this?"

"Hold on a second, Sarah's a vampire? And Erica, the girl who was supposed to be your babysitter?" Mr. Morgan asked, not acknowledging Ethan's accidental revelation of his vampirism.

"Yes, my babysitter's a vampire," Ethan said. "I figured that out the first night."

"I'm not telling you to break up with Sarah, I'm just telling you to stay away from her." Mr. Morgan said.

"That's basically the same thing!" Ethan shouted.

"Ethan Morgan, do not raise your voice with me!" Mr. Morgan yelled.

"Dad, you're trying to control my life and you're kind of banning me from seeing any of my friends!"

"Benny's not a vampire, you're not a vampire, you try to avoid Rory sometimes, you say most of the girls at school never talk to you," Mr. Morgan pointed out. "It'll just go back to normal as if we'd never have gotten you a babysitter in the first place!"

Ethan glared and turned out of the room, running up the stairs.

"Ethan," Mr. Morgan called. "Ethan!"

Ethan came down from the upstairs, assumed to have come from his bedroom, with something in his hand - a wooden stake.

He looked his father directly in the eyes. "I'll be fine."

Those were the last words he spoke to him before leaving the house and slamming the door.

* * *

**Whoops, this one's short. Sorry I wasn't here for two weeks; I forgot one week and then I was on vacation the next and the website doesn't work on my phone. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Ethan!" Mr. Morgan had opened the door as soon as his son slammed it shut. "Ethan Morgan, you get back here right now!" He closed the door. "He's gone."

Mrs. Morgan sighed.

"He's gone?" Sarah repeated.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Rory demanded.

"I mean he left," Mr. Morgan said. "I might've gone a little too hard on him."

"We could hear you screaming 'break up with the only girl who'll ever agree to date you!'" Rory did what could have been the worst impression of Mr. Morgan, along with T-Rex arm-like gestures.

Mr. Morgan scoffed. "That's not what I said."

"I know you may not approve of his relationship, but it's like you're saying he's not allowed to be alive," Benny pointed out. Erica elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow!"

"What?" Mr. Morgan inquired.

"Ross, maybe this is Ethan's teenage rebellion we've been betting on," Mrs. Morgan suggested.

"So, now you and dad owe me ten bucks each!" Jane said. "This summer is too far when it comes to a rebellion, let alone his senior year."

"You bet on Ethan's teenage rebellion? You could totally start one with my grandma on when mine's gonna end!" Benny exclaimed.

"I told you he was going to get mixed up with vampires," Mrs. Morgan said in a quiet voice.

"Samantha," Mr. Morgan pulled her into the other room where he and Ethan previously conversed, and where the kids couldn't hear them speak.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Benny asked.

"You mean that Ethan's parents suspected his teenage years to be full of vampire hunting?" Sarah guessed.

"We kind of heard Mr. Morgan say something about how he dealt with vampires in his teenage years," Erica pointed out.

"Who could they have been friends with? Jesse and his goons?" Rory said.

"Ah, yes, the king goon," Benny joked. No one laughed.

"I prefer to not be called a goon!" a voice yelled from outside. Jane opened the door to see Jesse standing there. "Are you gonna invite me in or what?"

"Mom, Ethan's evil vampire friend is here!" Jane shouted into the other room.

Mrs. Morgan walked up to the door. "Who are you?"

"As your daughter said, I believe I'm Ethan's evil vampire friend... I'm Jesse, the one that almost killed your son on numerous occasions. So can I come in?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Alright," Jesse raised his hands above his head and started backing away from the house. "Then I guess you don't want to know about your son."

"Wait, what do you know?"

Mr. Morgan came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, I wouldn't trust him."

"Why? Our son could be anywhere by now," Mrs. Morgan argued.

"You know, I saw him running down the street. Orchard Park, if I'm right?" Jesse said.

"How fast was he running?" Benny asked suspiciously.

"I'd say about as fast as an underfed fledgling?"

Mr. Morgan glanced at Mrs. Morgan warily. "What did you just say?"

"Ethan's running about as fast as an underfed fledgling? Because he is. An underfed fledgling." Jesse explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "You're kidding me, right?"

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan stared him down suspiciously while the kids, not having said much since Jesse arrived, avoided making eye contact with either of the adults.

"Your son's a freaking vampire!" Jesse shouted. "A bloodsucking creature that's been around for centuries has made your son one of them! Just like one of his loser best friends! And your babysitter and her best friend!"

* * *

**Well. Also, I wasn't here for a very long time because I haven't read any fanfiction besides my own for a very long time. Oh hey, I left you on a cliffhanger again. By the way, check out this band called "Cliffhanger" (Twitter is CLIFFHANGERPUNK I know one of the members)**


End file.
